Super Smash Reservoir Chronicle
by Gamer21
Summary: The arrival of four mysterious travelers at the Smash Mansion at the outset of the Super Smash Bros. tournament will mark the start of a journey that no one, not even the Smashers, will soon forget . . . Crossover with Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.
1. Prologue: Arrival

To my fans on I am SO SORRY for taking a long hiatus from writing. I truly do apologize for worrying you all; including RoyalFanatic (does she still go by that name here on I'm so sorry.

Link: Well, think of it as a journey of enlightenment. He tried music, sketching and various other mediums and he found out his only true love was for writing.

. . . that was actually well said, Link. Anyway, this story is actually a bit of an experiment; I'm going to try a crossover (ZOMG) with one of my favorite anime series, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. If you're familiar with it, that's good. If not, I'll try to explain things as we go along (or you could just look it up on Wikipedia. Whoever invented it was a genius.). This chapter should suffice while I rewrite my accidentally deleted ninth chapter of War of the Weirds . . . meanwhile, I'm going to look over some of my other stories; see if I should re-write them or delete them outright. Do PM me if there are any ideas you want to see incorporated into the re-written stories. Also, please PM me your profile if you submitted an OC for my other story, New Smasher on the Block. (Side note: that story will still be around, just totally rewritten.)

. . . and y'all don't want to listen to me, y'all just want the story. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Pools of scattered moonlight trickled through the large windows of the Smash Mansion as a figure walked slowly through the empty halls, taking great care to not make any unnecessary noise at this time of night. Doors graced with various motifs ranging from mushrooms to swords stood along the sides of the hall, each being at least 25-30 feet away from each other. Those Smashers who were lucky usually had a room to themselves, or in the case of very few, would share a room with a good friend or a lover. The vast majority of them, though, would have to put up with those they didn't even know, and as a result various conflicts arose involving anything from noise levels to the use of makeup.

In his case, Yoshi was one of the lucky few who had a room to himself. The cute green dinosaur let his steps carry him quickly and quietly through the corridors of the large estate as he slipped out into the grand foyer, bathed in pale moonlight and taking on an ethereal glow, almost magical, as he wandered up and down the stairwell until his eyes spotted a blue door, the door he was seeking. He yawned, and pushed open the door, which squeaked slightly as it closed behind him. The dinosaur shot it a glare as it closed behind him, then glanced around worryingly. He sighed. "Yosh . . . they didn't hear anything. Good for me."

". . . what are you doing up at this hour?" a voice nearby asked him.

Yoshi nearly let out a scream as one of the newer additions to the Smash roster stepped out of the shadows to greet him. The dinosaur let out a sigh of relief, as there was only one person who would wear military-grade armor at all times of the day. "Snake! Don't scare me like that."

The FOXHOUND operative merely let out a 'humph' in reply. "Don't blame me for your lack of alertness, especially in this time of night." If Snake was surprised at Yoshi being up at this hour, he did a good job of hiding it. "For what reason are you up at this hour?"

Yoshi let out a low growl of indignation. "I could ask you the same thing, Snake! Don't tell me you're up just to give people heart attacks!" Ever since Master Hand's announcement that a new batch of fighters would participate in this year's tournament, the dinosaur had his misgivings about the spy standing before him from the moment he laid his eyes on him. At least he was good for keeping those mischievous villains in check; the last time Bowser had attempted to pull a prank on his longtime nemesis by throwing a smoke grenade into his room, the spy had not only destroyed the grenade but also left the Koopa King with a most excellent round of bullet holes that made splendid cracks on his shell lasting a few weeks. That was the end of Bowser's escapades outside of the ring for a long while.

Snake just looked at Yoshi with the same mask of cool collectiveness that he had become known for. "I couldn't sleep." The operative pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a quick drag before dropping it on the ground and stamping it out with his boot. "You?"

"I-I'm just getting a snack before I go to sleep." The dinosaur replied. A stray beam of moonlight flickered onto both character's forms, and Yoshi had to keep from yelping after seeing a glint of moonlight on metal, though his eyes widened and a frown was evident on his face. "Hey, wait a minute! Didn't your gun get confiscated by Master Hand during the orientation ceremony?"

The agent merely frowned as he followed Yoshi's gaze to the occupied gun holster on his leg. "It's a laser gun I acquired from Fox's room. I feel more comfortable if I have something to use if someone attempts to ambush me while I'm completing my mission here." Yoshi found himself nodding at this.

"I see. That's a good idea, since management's been controlling the use of weaponry like pistols and other similar objects . . ." The dinosaur recalled one of Master Hand's lunchroom meetings which announced the ban on pistol use inside the Mansion and its arena. Quoting Master Hand, he said to himself, "'This is Nintendo, no guns anyway . . .' really, it's becoming somewhat ridiculous, this 'no guns allowed' law."

Snake shrugged. "Well, what can you do?" Their conversation was interrupted by a PLOP outside the door. Apparently, someone had taken to sneaking around the foyer at this hour, too. "I guess we will meet again."

"Yes, let's . . ." Yoshi replied somewhat dully as Snake went in the opposite direction of the door. The green dinosaur frowned slightly; why was Snake going the wrong way? He was about to say so when the agent in question returned under the cover of a large cardboard grocery box, which ambled towards the door before disappearing from the dinosaur's sight. All Yoshi could do was sigh as he resumed his course towards the kitchen. The last thing that Yoshi recalled as he turned down the hall was Wario's voice saying, "_What on earth . . . ?_" before a painful cry was heard, followed by a creepy maniacal laugh.

* * *

Yoshi hummed quietly to himself as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for some fruit to help quiet the bottomless pit called his stomach. To his profound disappointment, though, there wasn't much of anything worth snacking on, much less any fruit inside. Groaning in exasperation, he questioned aloud, "Did Kirby take all the snacks again . . . ?" A few minutes later, to his delight he located a watermelon quarter and promptly yanked it out of the fridge. Taped to the skin was a note:

_I made sure to leave something for you. Enjoy!_

_Kirby_

Yoshi rolled his eyes and began to chuckle quietly. Kirby always DID make sure to leave something for him. At any rate, he tossed out the note and took his prize over towards the window. His favorite part of eating a watermelon always was spitting out the seeds.

* * *

The arena of the Smash Mansion was located in the basement floor, and also happened to be the only part of the Mansion that was accessible to the general public. This also happens to be the spot of focus right now, because something very interesting is about to happen . . .

The space around the arena grew very cold, as if the whole area was turning into ice. A wind blew into the center of the room from each of the four corners, twisting and writhing around the others before the winds combined into a column of air that swirled around the arena. It seemed to grow in speed and intensity, gathering strength with each and every passing second. As it was about to violently sweep chairs and various pieces of rubble into its core, the whirlwind burst apart, and all seemed to be still . . . for only a few seconds.

Above the arena, the cement ceiling began to tingle slightly before it began to suddenly start jiggling up and down, threatening to break loose the large holographic projectors that were attached to the steel beams overhead. The ceiling continued to twist and turn, convulsing violently as the shaking grew in intensity. Finally, the ceiling couldn't take any more of this supernatural pressure as it began to drip downward, melting slowly onto the arena below them. Concrete continued to melt slowly, then faster and faster as the molten rock piled up, forming something like a large raindrop attached to the ceiling, hovering just a few inches above the arena below it. The large raindrop burst violently, sending fragments of dried cement flying in all directions. A fine dust floated along the top of the chairs and the arena itself, leaving a very grey haze to wander aimlessly around the room for a few short moments. When the smoke cleared, four people in strange garb lay in a pile in the arena.

The person on top of the pile was a young girl around sixteen years of age, with short auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes stunning to behold and as lovely as a pair of precious gems, dressed in pure white clothing that looked suited for a desert princess. The boy she was on top of was around the same age as she, with messy chocolate brown hair and determined amber eyes, and he was dressed in a green shirt and brown dusty slacks. A pair of goggles hung off of his neck. The third person in the pile was an attractive blonde-haired, blue-eyed young man who looked to be in his twenties, dressed in flowing robes of white with azure trim. The last person in the pile was a large, menacing looking man with black hair and eyes of deep crimson, and he was dressed completely in black, with red armor on his shoulders and limbs.

Needless to say, the travelers' rather sudden arrival into this world was overshadowed by much complaining and sore arms and legs.

"Get off, you're crushing me!"

"Aah . . . gomene, Syaoran-kun. Are you okay?"

"Ow . . . I think so, hime-san, but that could've been a better landing . . ."

"Well, this is another lovely mess we're in, isn't it, Kuro-puu?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! And get off, your frickin' leg's in my side."

After a few more minutes of the like, the four travelers had managed to disentangle themselves from the pile of bodies they were in. The chocolate-haired boy brushed imaginary dust off of his slacks before glancing around the empty arena. "What's the new world we're in now?"

"From what I can see, it looks like an arena!" the blonde-haired man chirped.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, where's Mokona?" the auburn-haired girl asked the chocolate-haired boy.

The boy named Syaoran swiveled his head this way and that, looking for any sign of the white creature. "Good question, Sakura-hime. Anyone see him?"

"HERE!" a white meat-bun-shaped creature chirped from atop the black-haired man's head.

"What in the . . . don't get comfortable in my hair!" the black-haired man protested, yanking Mokona off of his head. The man growled as he shot a glare at the blonde-haired man. "Fai, why don't you be useful and get this thing off me, huh?"

"Tut, tut, so violent, are we, Kuro-rin?" Fai chuckled as he held out his palm. Mokona turned towards the wizard and hopped onto his outstretched hand before jumping onto his shoulder. As the black-haired man sighed in relief at having the white creature literally out of his hair, he scolded playfully, "Now, Kurogane, be nice, all right? Not everyone here is as content being continuously angry like you are!"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot wizard." Kurogane muttered, bringing a hand to his forehead and massaging it. As he himself took in the sight of the room before him, an inkling of a smile played upon his lips. "This place is an arena, you said? I think I might like this world . . ."

"You would?" Sakura asked the ninja. She blinked, and waved her hand in front of face. The girl frowned and with great visual difficulty took Syaoran's arm, inching closer to him. "Aren't there any lights in here?"

"I should think there are . . ." Fai responded in kind. "I doubt we'll find anything fumbling around like this, though. One moment, please . . ." His face had a visible frown on his features, but the wizard had convinced himself that this was necessary. He muttered under his breath, "_Fiat lux._"

A ball of cold, silver light the size of Sakura's hand sprang into being just above Fai's head, casting threatening and sharp-edged shadows all around. Sakura blinked, and yelped as the ball of light moved closed to her. Mokona let out an 'oooooh' as the silver light floated along the side of the arena before stopping in front of a large stone doorway. Fai crossed the arena floor towards the doorway and walked inside, with the other three following him. He stopped a third of the way inside, and discovered the light switch. Flicking it on, the silver light winked out of existence as the group continued farther into the hallway until Fai stopped. Syaoran wondered why until he saw the hallway branch off into two different directions. "Which way?"

Kurogane frowned, before pulling out a coin. He tossed it into the air, and when it landed on the group the coin lay front-side up. "We're going this way." The ninja replied, pointing towards the left hallway. Before anyone could even so much as utter a word, Kurogane started walking down the hallway, forcing the others to follow for now.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Do you really know where you're going, Kurogane-san?"

"Not really, but it's better than standing around doing nothing." He responded gruffly. As they rounded the corner, they happened upon another hallway to their left, which led straight back to the arena. Syaoran noticed that another doorway could be seen on the far side of the arena, as well as hallways on either side.

"Hmm. The entrances and exits are positioned in that matter, which must mean that this particular hallway circles the arena." The chocolate-haired boy walked farther ahead and discovered some stairs leading up to a door that was gild in gold and silver. Taking a few steps up, he called, "I think I found the exit!"

"Really?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, walking up to Syaoran. She herself looked at the gold door above them. "I'll admit that the door DOES look out of place here . . . shall we?"

As Kurogane, Fai and Mokona followed the two teenagers up the stairs, Syaoran opened the door to admit himself and the young princess inside. Kurogane was the last to enter as he closed the door softly behind him.

The room they entered was the V.I.P. Lounge, a large ornate chamber where the most privileged of the spectators, as well as the Smashers, would come to watch the skirmishes and brawls that daily provided entertainment to the crowd of businessmen, shop owners, cute schoolgirls, musicians and other cliques that enjoyed either a good fight or enjoyed seeing handsome young men, beautiful young women and squishy huggable creatures waging war against each other. Sakura could see the dim shapes of armchairs and tables scattered all around each of them holding vases of flowers or bowls with fruit in them. On the far wall, there was a large fridge and pantry stacked with all matter of junk food; several TV screens hung above the wall of windows where one could view the fight ringside.

"Wow . . . this is so cool!" Mokona squealed. It wasted no time hopping off of Fai's shoulder and hopping over to the pantry, throwing open the door and grabbing whatever snack it could get its . . . what are those things, anyway? Hands? Paws? At any rate, Mokona proceeded to raid the pantry while the others looked at the white creature, exasperated to various degrees.

"Ne, Mokona?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Perhaps we should maybe save the snacks for later . . ."

"Mokona . . . now is not the time for food." Syaoran sighed, letting his hand hit his forehead out of irritation. "Besides, we don't even know if there's a feather in this world!"

"There is!" Mokona responded as he literally inhaled a bag of potato chips, plastic and all. The white creature frowned, though. "It's just . . . I don't know where it is."

"Typical. Stupid meat bun . . ." Kurogane muttered to himself, suppressing an urge to punch the wall. After letting out a frustrated sigh, he then made his way over towards where the white meat bun was. Whatever protests he was about to make, though, would soon be forgotten as his foot hit a wire that no one had spotted until now. The ninja tried to quickly steady himself, but it was too late. Kurogane fell backward and onto one of the tables in the Lounge, which buckled and collapsed under his weight. Both he and the table landed on the floor in a shower of fruit, broken china and splinters.

* * *

"Arara?" Yoshi blinked, and looked around the Mansion's backyard. The green dinosaur had finished the watermelon, and upon finding an orange inside the fridge he had peeled it and was about to devour the citrus fruit when he heard something of a crash from . . . somewhere inside the Mansion?

The green dinosaur frowned, and waddled over to the window. Looking around, he didn't spot anything that seemed remotely odd, other than the dark, blobby shadows that were spread out around the yard from the various shrubbery and flora. Yoshi was about to dismiss it as something from his imagination until he noticed a light streaming out of one of the Mansion's basement windows. '_That's not supposed to be on at this hour . . ._' The green dinosaur cudgeled his head in thought as he glanced back down at the light. Should he, or shouldn't he? After what seemed to be a long while (it was actually only five minutes), Yoshi sighed; his curiosity was as insatiable as his appetite.

Popping the orange into his mouth, he quietly left the kitchen and crept back into the large foyer. Yoshi's eyes shot up slightly as he got close to the staircase; lying on the first step was an incapacitated Wario. Upon closer inspection, the green dinosaur saw a green dart stuck in the Smasher's neck. '_Well, good for him,_' he thought. That fat-assed idiot deserved it, for all the hell he put everyone else through in the past few days or so. Bothered by Wario's unpleasant odor, Yoshi finally scrambled for the first-floor hallways.

* * *

"Ugh, Kuro-puu!" Fai looked at Kurogane sternly, placing a hand over his heart in feigned worriment. "Honestly, can't you be quieter? Your running about like a herd of stampeding elephants isn't exactly helping, you know."

The latter responded with a grunt, followed by sounds of china crunching under his feet as he stood up and brushed wood splinters off of his person. "Don't start with me, you idiot wizard! I'm not the genius who decided to hide a wire in the damned carpet!"

"Well, it's still your fault because you wrecked the poor table, Kuro-puu." Fai pointed out.

"Blame the people who made this flimsy thing." Kurogane gave the wrecked table a casual kick, which only served to make more unnecessary noise. He glowered silently at the object until he remembered why he was crossing the room in the first place. "Oy, white meat bun!" Grabbing Mokona by the ears, he tossed it at Fai, who caught it without mishap. He glanced at the mess of crumbs on the floor and muttered a few too many four-letter words for his liking as he tossed out the bags scattered on the carpet. "There. Now can we leave?"

"Fai-san! Kuro-puu's mean!" Mokona wailed. "He keeps throwing me!"

As all of this was taking place, Syaoran and Sakura stood watching the two argue over the table, and though Syaoran tried his hardest not to laugh a few giggles escaped from Sakura's lips. Finally, the chocolate-haired boy cleared his throat rather loudly, recalling his presence to the other combatants. "Maybe we should see where we are first?" He nodded as he picked up a few stray crumbs off of the floor. "At least then we could gather some idea as to where the feather might be."

Sakura was nodding in agreement. "Hai . . . also, maybe then we could find out what to expect in this world?"

Fai smiled. "Well, Sakura-chan, that's quite a lovely idea." He turned to Kurogane and extended the same smile to him. "Don't you think that's a good idea, Kuro-puu?"

"A more idiotic comment I have seldom heard." The ninja muttered dryly. "I don't enjoy the fact that we're wasting time like this, though; let's move." Kurogane moved towards the door, motioning everyone over. "Syaoran, you and I should be the first ones through in case there are any enemies." The boy nodded in reply as a sword materialized in his right hand. Kurogane muttered a few words himself as another sword, longer than Syaoran's, materialized also in his hand. '_At least Fai's good for something,_' the ninja thought.

Cautiously stepping through the door, Kurogane and Syaoran jumped out into the hallway, swords drawn and eyes scanning the landscape for any enemies. After spotting none, both let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they were holding in. Sakura and Fai followed after both of them, their breaths echoing through the eerily quiet corridor. "It's too quiet . . ." Sakura whispered, gripping onto Syaoran's cloak out of reflex.

"You're telling me . . ." Syaoran whispered back. "You'd think there'd be some kind of life in this world, but apparently not . . ."

"You two had better be careful." Kurogane told the teenagers. "They may be planning to ambush us." Both nodded in reply as the group crept towards the door.

As they conversed in hushed tones, Fai smiled as an evil thought entered his mind. Oh, he would have resisted if the opportunity had not presented itself. He looked at Mokona and winked, with the white creature grinning and nodding in response. Slowly, the wizard crept up to Sakura, taking great care not to be heard. With a fit of giggles, he moved as close to Sakura as he could without being seen and whispered a loud "BOO!" into her ear. It had the desired effect as Sakura screamed loudly, which in turn caused the others to jump. Their hands literally jerked open as the swords clattered loudly on the floor.

"What the?! Sakura-hime?" Syaoran gasped as Sakura began to start running from them. "Ack, wait! Don't run away!"

Kurogane turned to give Fai a nice, long glare followed by verbal abuse. "What the hell was that for, you fool?!"

"I couldn't resist, Kuro-wanwan?" Fai chuckled sheepishly, bringing his hands in front of Kurogane's face. "I'm sorry!"

"One, don't call me that! And two, don't DO that! Are you trying to give everyone a heart attack?" Fai only responded with a smile, which left Kurogane frustrated and spluttering various syllables of all the insults he could think of. He threw his hands into the air in defeat. "God, you act like a little kid sometimes."

"Not really." Fai chirped, his smile boring deep into Kurogane's back. It was then that the two of them heard a girl scream, followed by an 'arara' and a door closing. Kurogane groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, while Fai frowned, cocking his head to the side. ". . . they didn't actually get themselves into trouble, did they?" He quickened his pace, and followed after the two teenagers.

Despite Fai starting first, Kurogane got to the door before the wizard did, and opened it in time to hear Syaoran sigh and remark, ". . . or you'll crash into someone." Both the wizard and the ninja joined the boy and turned to look at the person Sakura landed on in her hurry, only to drop their mouths open in great curiosity as they wondered what the princess actually knocked over.

"Arara . . ." Yoshi moaned pathetically as he felt a body land on top of him. He brought a hand to his forehead to stop the nauseating ache all over his body, and muttered, "Where's the fire . . . ?" He attempted to get up and see who ran into him, only to stare into the most enchanting pair of emerald eyes he'd seen in his life. He blinked, and then saw the cute auburn-haired girl staring at him. "Uh . . ."

Sakura blinked, and yelped as she scrambled off of Yoshi. "Gomenasai! I wasn't watching where I was going . . ." She bowed several times to the green dinosaur, apologizing profusely. Syaoran had to keep her from nearly prostrating herself to the confused Yoshi.

"Arara? Who are you people?"

"Well . . ." Whatever Syaoran was about to say at that moment was completely forgotten as he felt the touch of steel on his skin.

"_You'd better explain your business here, or I will be forced to kill you._"

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter. Please review! I want to see if this story is worth continuing.

Gamer21


	2. Welcome To The Smash Island

Hello! Here's chapter two of Super Smash RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, so I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it!

Link: What's with the "Reservoir Chronicle"?

That's how it's written in the manga, okay? Shush.

Link: It still looks weird . . .

Oh, SHUT UP! On with the story . . .

* * *

Syaoran awoke all at once to a painful throbbing in the back of his head. He was propped against something hard, in a semi-sitting position, and he could feel cord around his wrists and ankles. Hearing voices above him, he forced himself to be still, feigning unconsciousness. Apparently, this was not expected for he heard a vaguely familiar voice say worriedly, "Shouldn't he be waking up right about now?"

"He is awake." A gruff voice responded. "He's just trying to trick us. Come on, child, I know what you're doing. You'll have to open your eyes sooner or later . . . preferably sooner."

Syaoran sighed and cooperated. He hastily glanced around the room as he awakened, hoping against hope that there was some means of escape from his predicament. He groaned again as his skull throbbed horribly from some blow he had received upon arrival. The chocolate-haired boy found himself propped up against the wall; Sakura lay upon a nearby bed while Kurogane and Fai were nowhere to be seen. He attempted to stand up but fell back against the wall. The cords that tied the young man were regrettably sturdy, and the knots were unfamiliar tangles. After a few more looks around the room, Syaoran abandoned any thought of escaping while his and Sakura's captors were distracted.

"Quite so." The gruff voice again responded. A single light flickered on above Syaoran, and he found himself staring into a face masked by the shadows around them. "Right, where do you come from?" A clatter nearby jarred the figure from his interrogation.

"Arara, I can't see anything like this." With that, all the lights in the room shone into existence, and Syaoran had to squint while his pupils adjusted to the newfound brightness. Looking up, he saw his interrogator; short black hair, sideburns and shaven beard, military-grade armor, and many assorted weapons and pockets adorning many of his limbs. He vaguely recalled this man's name from their brief encounter in the foyer: Snake. Judging from his narrowed eyes and his calculating stare at the young man, as well as the weapon that was on the nearby desk, Syaoran figured that he was the one who had so rudely knocked him unconscious and separated himself and Sakura from Kurogane and Fai.

A few steps away from Snake stood the green dinosaur from the foyer. His expression held nothing of the anger and distrust that the boy was expecting; instead, there was a gleam of something like interest or amusement. He alternated sour glares at Snake with nervous looks directed at Syaoran. The chocolate-haired boy began to hope that he would come around from all of this, after all.

"Dude, you can't do that in the middle of an interrogation!" Snake protested, waving his arm towards the lights. "I'm trying to get information out of them, and you're not exactly helping here!"

Yoshi shot Snake another glare that clearly showed his disapproval. "So what? Did you REALLY have to knock the lot of them out back in the foyer? I'm pretty sure they would have come followed us if we had asked . . ."

"I was merely taking precautionary measures, Yoshi. You of all peop . . . dinosaurs should understand that." Snake responded, ignoring the dinosaur's glares. "You're too trusting. For all we know, they could have beaten you and stolen your possessions."

"And what about you?" Syaoran interrupted, drawing both Smashers' attention back to the young man bound before them. "You might have done the same to us, you realize that?"

"As far as I am concerned, that knowledge is not nearly as important as knowing as much about tonight's happenings as I'd like." The FOXHOUND agent frankly told the young man.

"I've got no reason to be quiet." The young man responded calmly.

"Then perhaps you could explain just what you all were doing inside the Mansion at this time of the night." Snake said. "Better yet, you can explain just how you got inside in the first place."

Syaoran sighed. He really didn't feel like explaining, especially after his head screamed in pain, but he did best to tell Snake and Yoshi his story under the circumstances. "We were transported here via a creature named Mokona. We're here to reclaim Sakura-hime's feathers."

"Feather?" Yoshi's face twisted in confusion. "What's so important about a feather?"

"Quiet." Snake commanded, not turning around as he continued focusing on the young man. "Why a feather?"

"It's a special feather . . . it's actually a piece of the princess' memory." Syaoran glanced over at the girl lying on the nearby bed, Snake and Yoshi following his gaze. "It's hard to explain, but a bunch of events happened that led to Sakura-hime's memories being forcefully removed from her and taken to different dimensions." He let out a long sigh before continuing. "We're been hopping from dimension to dimension locating her feathers ever since."

Yoshi frowned, trying to pull any sort of sense out of the explanation. "Okay, so in a nutshell, this girl Sakura," He motioned towards the bed. "She went and lost her memories, which are in the form of feathers. They were scattered into different worlds and you're going to each world trying to find them. Is that it?"

"Exactly." Syaoran nodded. He let out a sigh as he looked at the dinosaur. "At least there's at least one civil person here in this world, unlike this guy over here." The chocolate-haired boy glared at Snake, who simply ignored it.

"At any rate, I still don't know if I can trust you or not." Snake stood up and walked over to the desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a syringe with a light green liquid inside it. Yoshi frowned slightly, but moved close to the door and glared at Snake's back. It was Syaoran's turn to frown; he understood that the green dinosaur didn't want to get involved in their affairs since they didn't know each other that well enough, but he wasn't close enough to be inconvenienced with Snake and his giant needle. His frown deepened. Did Yoshi do something to the door? He couldn't be sure; the dinosaur turned back towards him as he straightened.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Snake . . ." Yoshi repeated like a mantra, plopping himself onto the bed's edge near Sakura.

"Well, you have your methods of handling things, and I have mine." Snake turned to face Syaoran as he inched towards the young man. "Forgive me, but until we can get this straightened out I'll need to make sure to keep you under control for a little bit." He uncapped the syringe as a few drops of the green liquid plummeted off the needle and onto the comfy velvet carpet below. "Right. Hold still for a second . . ."

Syaoran's eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets as he inched backward, dragging the chair against the carpet. "You'd better not put that needle into me, Snake!" The soldier moved closer towards the young man while he continued to try and escape, until he felt the back of the chair scrape against the wall. Syaoran cursed mentally as Snake leered at him.

"It's for the greater good." Snake nodded. "Now, hold still . . ."

Whatever move he was going to make was rudely interrupted as the door behind them exploded into several million tiny fragments. A spray of wood splinters and dust spread all over the computers, the table, and any unfortunate people who were near the door when it ruptured, like Yoshi and the comatose Sakura. Snake merely covered his eyes while Syaoran yelped, the chair he was tied to falling over on its side.

Yoshi was the first to react by coughing in a fit, having inadvertently swallowed most of the dust in the air. He turned towards the door and shook a cute fist at the people who destroyed the door. "Arara! Damn it, you two; what were you thinking? I could have been hit with that stupid spell, do you realize that?"

The remainder of the door collapsed to reveal Kurogane and Fai standing there, freed from any bonds that the two might have been involved in. From the slight fizzle of light in Fai's right hand, it was apparent that the wizard was the one who had vaporized the entryway. The blonde-haired man did nothing but smile enigmatically as he glanced over at Syaoran and the unfortunate Sakura, who was now coughing as she sat up and brushed debris out of her hair. "Ano . . . what's going on?" she blinked sleepily. "Syaoran-kun? Why are you tied to a chair?"

Snake turned around at the door and ground his teeth in frustration. "W-what is the meaning of this?! How the hell did you both escape?!"

"I let them." Snake's laser gun and the syringe turned dangerously on Yoshi, who was staring down the FOXHOUND agent with a sort of frustration that one rarely saw in the eyes of the normally easygoing dinosaur. "Seriously, I think you've gone way too far when it came to handling those two. Luckily for me . . ." A glint of metal lit up the green dinosaur's face as he held up a paring knife. "I carry this around in my shoe, if ever I need it."

Kurogane's eyebrows rose slightly. "Why do you carry something like that around?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Yoshi glared at Kurogane, though because of his cute face it came off as more of a pout than a glare. "You never know when you'll get a fruit with a stubborn rind on it!"

The black-haired ninja just continued to stare at the dinosaur with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing in response. Fai, meanwhile, made his way over to Syaoran and began to loose the bonds that held him to the chair. "Ne, Syaoran-kun, you're not dead, are you?" He poked the young man's shoulder tentatively, causing Syaoran to stir.

"I'm fine. A little disoriented, but I'm fine." The chocolate-haired boy groaned as he stood up, sore from being held hostage at gunpoint. He scurried over to Sakura, who had now taken in the situation. "Sakura! He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The girl responded by shaking her head. "I'm okay." She smiled. "I'm glad that you, Fai-san and Kurogane-san aren't hurt, though."

"But you will be!" Snake lunged at the three of them, the green syringe in his hand. The three of them looked startled to various degrees, but none seemed to flinch on his sudden movement. The FOXHOUND agent was left wondering why until the answer hit him too late. He felt his stomach recoil in most excellent pain as Kurogane slammed the hilt of his sword into his stomach. Yoshi and the three other travelers winced in sympathy as Snake doubled over with a huff of exhaled breath. The green syringe fell from Snake's hands to the floor with a muffled clinging noise. The ninja saw the syringe, and before Snake noticed he yanked up the syringe from the floor, plunged it into the FOXHOUND agent's neck and pushed the contents into his bloodstream. Snake let out a noiseless yell of agony before he collapsed without a sound.

"Wow . . ." Fai grinned. "Wheet-whoo! That was pretty good, Kuro-rin!"

"I'm impressed." Yoshi nodded in agreement. "That's the first time I've seen someone overpower Snake that quickly and efficiently."

Kurogane merely muttered a few words under his breath and turned to face Yoshi as the sword disappeared from his hand. "Do you wish to be the next one to try and attack me?" Whatever he was going to say next was forgotten as a hand was brought straight down onto his head. The ninja glared at the culprit. "Idiot! What was that for?!"

"Kuro-rin, you really shouldn't be attacking people who risked their lives to help us!" Fai replied appalled as he withdrew his hand. He looked at the ninja and smiled while he somewhat forcefully pushed Kurogane up to Yoshi. "Now say you're sorry for threatening him, Kuro-rin."

Kurogane just looked at the wizard incredulously as he spluttered various syllables in outrage. "Why should I? It's on him if he gets killed trying to attack me!" He gestured at Yoshi, who merely cocked his head to the side and let out an 'Arara?' in response.

"Do it." Fai said somewhat menacingly, though the playfulness in his voice was not lost upon anyone. Sakura and Syaoran burst into a fit of giggling while the wizard added in his semi-threatening tone, "Resistance is futile." Yoshi himself looked like he was going to laugh.

"Hell no!" Kurogane responded hotly, pushing Fai away from him. "Does it look like I'm in an apologizing mood?" Seeing Sakura and Syaoran giggling nearby did little to raise his spirits. "Oh, stop that! You're not helping the situation anyway!" He groaned as he brought a hand to his forehead in hopes of dissipating his frustration. It didn't. The fact that Fai had recovered and regained his position next to him pretty much shot down any chance of escaping with his dignity intact.

Fai was now beginning to tear up. "Oh, Kuro-wan wan! I thought you were more considerate than that!" He turned away from the ninja and brought his hands to his chest in feigned hurt. "And you pushed me away, too. Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun! Kuro-puppy's so mean! He pushed me away!" He pointed dramatically at Kurogane, who was now fuming in the middle of the room.

Sakura was now on the floor, clutching her sides from laughing too much. "Kurogane-san, maybe you should just apologize as Fai-san has suggested? It's not like it's going to hurt you anyway."

Kurogane groaned; there was no getting out of this, was there? He finally raised his hands into the air in defeat, letting out a frustrated groan. "Okay, okay! Green dinosaur thing, I'm sorry!" He turned to glare at Fai, who was now smiling as he wiped away the remnants of the saline from his eyes. "Are you happy now, you idiot wizard?"

"Very happy, Kuro-rin." The wizard then took the time to look around the room, and let out a sigh. "Dear, I think we've gone and had too much fun in this room, it seems." Between the door Fai himself had smashed, the drugged Snake lying in the middle of the room and the chair Syaoran had knocked over, crossing the room was becoming decidedly haphazardous. There wasn't much anyone could do at this point except move carefully to avoid getting a sharp splinter in one's foot. The wizard sat himself down on the bed next to Sakura and Syaoran, brushing away wood dust as he did. "What do you suppose we should do now?"

"First, we need to find out where we are." Syaoran nodded as he turned to Yoshi. "Er, Yoshi, was it? What is the place we're in?"

"Arara . . . this is the Smash Mansion." The green dinosaur replied. "It's the main residence as well as the training camp for the combatants of the Super Smash Brothers Fighting Tournament, held here once every two months."

"A tournament, huh?" Kurogane pondered. "Well, I'm starting to like this world already. What else can you tell us?"

"Well, most of the combatants are from various kingdoms and lands from around the world of Nintendia, this planet." Yoshi explained. "I myself hail from the Yoshi Isles. There's a few that hail from the Mushroom Kingdom, one from Mute City, two from the Lycian Alliance, and so on. It's a nice diverse group of fighters who have different fighting style to match."

Fai glanced at Yoshi curiously. "So you're a combatant yourself? What kind of attacks do you do?"

"Well, this is one of my favorites." Sakura let out a sudden yelp as Yoshi's tongue shot out and grabbed her, before he swallowed the girl in one gulp. Shocked, Syaoran stood erect and looked about ready to throttle the green dinosaur until a large egg with green polka-dots popped up from behind him. The chocolate-haired boy stared incredulously at the egg until it broke apart, revealing a somewhat frightened Sakura behind Yoshi. "See?"

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran to the girl's side and helped her up. He then turned to glare at Yoshi. "What was that for?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Hey, you asked for a demonstration of one of my fighting moves."

"How about I demonstrate my foot kicking your—" Syaoran was cut off as a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he turned to look at his princess. "Sakura-hime . . . ?"

"Please don't." Sakura asked of him. "He didn't mean any harm! Besides, that was a rather . . . interesting experience I had there." She smiled at the young man, who lost heart to whale on the green dinosaur while she was there. Finally, Syaoran let out a resigned sigh as he nodded at Yoshi in understanding. Sakura beamed, and then turned to Syaoran. "Should we start looking for the feather now?"

Before Syaoran could reply, a loud yawn sprung up from the doorway. Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer who was the source of the yawn. A cerulean-haired girl dressed in a large unbuttoned polo shirt and her underwear blinked sleepily and stretched, showing off her nice figure to those in the room. Syaoran thought he could hear an audible gulp from Yoshi as the cerulean-haired girl blinked and looked around the room with her clear azure eyes. "Hmmm, Yoshi? I don't mean to be rude, but why did you trash Snake's room?" Her gaze happened to fall onto the four travelers on the bed, and she cocked her head to the side. "And who are they?"

"Arara . . . first off, Lilina, I did NOT trash Snake's room. He trashed it himself trying to, erm, 'greet' our guests." Yoshi gestured to Syaoran and his friends. "As to our guests, I've not had the pleasure of knowing their names, so I'm just as curious as you are when it comes to who they are."

"Oh?" The girl turned to look at Sakura, and smiled. "Aah, hello there!" She waved as she walked over towards the young princess. "My name's Lilina. And you are?"

"Oh, sure, forgot the rest of us, why don't you." Kurogane muttered under his breath as Sakura introduced herself.

"Sakura . . . that's Japanese for cherry blossom, correct?" The auburn-haired girl nodded in reply, and Lilina added, "Hee! I think we can be good friends, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Of . . . of course, Lili-chan!" Sakura smiled brightly at Lilina in response. Lilina blushed slightly at the new nickname Sakura gave her, and then turned towards the other three.

"I apologize for not introducing myself to the three of you," Lilina told Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai. "I am Lilina of Castle Ostia, in the Lycian Kingdom. May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

After the three of them introduced themselves to Lilina, Yoshi took this time to add a question of his own. Addressing Lilina, he asked, "Shouldn't you be asleep right now, Lilina? Last I checked, it was only . . ." The green dinosaur glanced up at the clock. "Wow. It's three in the morning. You really should go back to sleep."

"Actually, I was . . ." Lilina explained. "But then there was an explosion, and that pretty much jarred everyone else awake." She nodded as she gestured towards the doorway. "I can safely assume that the door was the cause?"

Yoshi sighed. "And I was hoping that everyone was still asleep after that, too. See what you've done?" He glared at Fai, who merely gave an innocent 'wheet-whoo' in reply. The green dinosaur let out a groan. "Well, it's already been taken care of, Lilina. You can go ahead and tell everyone else it's okay to go back to bed."

"Hey, you there. What's this entire racket that's going on in the morning?" another voice called out from the doorway. "Ah, Yoshi! It seems he's been having a bit of a scuffle."

"I don't care what he's been having, Link, I won't have him making such _dreadful_ noises in our mansion!" another female voice, albeit somewhat cranky, responded from further down the hallway. "He's wakened all the fighters _and _the arena crew, and I won't have it. Even if he _is _your friend, Mario, good sir, this is just ridiculous."

"Too late . . ." Lilina said in a resigned tone as the occupants of the Smash Mansion, in various states of undress, began to pour into Snake's room.

* * *

Read and review, my friends! I hope this comes out to your standards.

Gamer21


End file.
